


Strawberry Kisses

by Oiiikawas



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiiikawas/pseuds/Oiiikawas
Summary: Hello Happy World go strawberry picking to prepare for Michelle's birthday surprise.





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I have been converted, persuaded and I have now sold my soul to Kanon/Kaoru (I'm sorry Chisato/Kanon & Tomoe/Kaoru - I still love you but I have a new favourite.)
> 
> Also Misaki/Kokoro is implied, but is not mentioned as much.

It was a beautiful summer's day.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, illuminating all the multi-coloured flowers and greenery that stretched out for endless miles. The weather was perfect as the heat was soothing against the skin, only teasing you to show a bit of your body to stay cool.

It was the best day off the year to go strawberry picking as the berries were just perfect this time of the season - fresh, sweet and juicy all rolled up into every single red shape and size.

"Look, Kokoro wasn't lying when she said that they're just as red as lips when they curl into a smile." Kanon laughed as she picked the berries off their stems and dropped them into the wicker basket.

"Mhm?" Kaoru replied, "let me just compare." She crouched down next to Kanon, reaching her hand out and gliding her fingertips along her little bluebell's chin.

Blush lightly dusted her cheeks as Kaoru guided Kanon's face towards her with her hand.

"Mhmmm..." Kaoru's eyes stared at Kanon's lips as she thought long and hard, "I don't think they match yours just yet."

Her gaze slowly moved up to see the light blush that spread across her lover's cheeks, "and I think your beautiful blush could rival both of those shades of red."

Kanon diverted her eyes before Kaoru could do anymore damage to her fluttering emotions.

However, she couldn't help but add more fire to the teasing flickering flame known as Kaoru Seta.

"What do you mean by 'yet'?" she found herself asking.

"What do I mean..." Kaoru said with a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

A light flash of mischievousness sparkled in her red eyes as she ran her thumb across Kanon's lips before letting go of her face to pick some strawberries herself. The feeling of her touch was still lingering and tingling against Kanon's skin.

Confused, but not bothered by what was said, Kanon joined Kaoru in collecting more strawberries. She enjoyed feeling the pureness of the moment, the closeness and warmth. Kaoru's hand occasionally brushed against hers which made her smile to herself - she will definitely remember this sweet little moment between... _oh right!_

Kanon spoke up, breaking their peaceful silence as she began to stand up, "I think we should get back to Misaki-chan and the others now Kaoru-san. We've been gone for a while and I hope they're not worried-"

Her words were cut off as she felt slender fingers lace around her hand, locking them together as she was pulled back down into a kiss - soft lips pressing against her own.

The kiss tasted deliciously sweet and fresh with a hint of strawberry. Kanon found herself nibbling on the bottom of Kaoru's lip, searching for a stronger taste.

After a while, Kaoru broke their kiss, moving her kisses to the side of Kanon's cheek. This sudden burst of affection caught up with the blue, making her knees weak as she finally succumbed to her lover's touch and fell into her arms, nuzzling her face into the crook of Kaoru's neck. A mixture of embarrassment and fluster painted her face as she hid herself in Kaoru.

"All the reds finally match," Kaoru said as her kisses morphed into a smile against her cheek.

Kanon's blush spread to a deeper shade of red like wildfire from the tips to her ears to the dip of her chest. 

"A stunning blush with red lips coated in the juices of the strawberry I ate. How fleeting."

"Kaoru-san..."

"But, you know there's something else that is red and I would like to compare." Kaoru snaked one of her hands around Kanon's hips and slid it across her stomach and down...

"Fueee..."

"But," she said moving her hand back up, "I guess we should be heading back now."

The prince tilted Kanon's head up with her other hand and gave her princess one final kiss before getting up.

She picked up the basket with one hand and stretched out her other to help Kanon up onto her feet.

"Would you like to hold hands on the trip back my little kitten?"

Kanon nodded, holding tightly onto Kaoru's hand as the two walked back to where the rest of their friends stood.

"Here! I found a really big one." Hagumi exclaimed as she picked the strawberry off its stem and pushed it into Kokoro's face.

Kokoro's yellow eyes lighting up into stars as she dug deeper into the bush to find an even bigger one to share too.

Misaki chuckled to herself as she watched the two hyperballs dig and pick at eye straining speeds. But, she was soon distracted from the blurry orange and yellow flurry as in the corner of her eye she could see a gigantic one that was sure to make Kokoro smile the widest.

Shuffling closer to that area, Misaki moved the branch slightly (and discreetly) towards Kokoro's speedy hands and...

"Hey!" Kokoro shouted, barely holding the strawberry as it was so huge her tiny hands could barely wrap around it, "I have found the biggest one!"

"Is that even a strawberry?" Misaki asked, acting like she hasn't seen it before, "it looks like a mutated chunk of brain..."

"Don't be mean to Michelle strawberry!" Hagumi and Kokoro huffed out in unison.

"What...? Michelle strawberry?"

"Yup! It's big and shaped like Michelle. It's the perfect topping for her birthday cake."

"Wait birthday cake? Michelle now has a birthday?"

"Yeah! Kano-chan-senpai told us at your birthday last year that you and Michelle share the same day!"

"Isn't it great to share your birthday with Michelle Misaki-chan? I'm jealous." Kaoru added as her and Kanon finally arrived back with the others.

"Yeah..." Misaki looked at Kanon who quickly hid behind Kaoru with a pained expression, "I am totally jealous..."

"Sorry Misaki-chan..." Kanon whispered under her breath, clutching the back of Kaoru's shirt. She was now thinking of one hundred and one ways to help Misaki in her quest to convince everyone that Michelle is Misaki as soon as possible before her birthday.

But, they both knew that poor Misaki is going to be stuck in that bear suit for all her birthdays to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
